This will be a demonstration project to place within the industrial complex a Referral Counselor whose position it will be to coordinate the efforts of the local industrial consultant with management and labor procedures which have been established to deal with troubled employees. Specifically, the role of this person will be to evaluate the personnel records of supervisors and shop stewards concerning troubled employees and to determine what may be causing these performance problems and to provide individual or group counseling to the troubled individual at an in-plant location or to, if necessary, refer this individual to appropriate community helping resources.